


Love Fool

by castielhummelstilinski



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhummelstilinski/pseuds/castielhummelstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is out with Kurt and Sebastian. She not so fondly recalls the night she learned they were a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Fool

“Excuse me Sir? If you could please move a little to the left you’re blocking my view.”

The man turned around, laughing when he saw her “Darling I don’t think you’ll find what you’re looking for here.”

Rachel huffed “I know where I’m at, thank you very much, I just need to keep an eye on my friend” she motioned over to Kurt.

He looked over to where she pointed, licking his lips at the sight “Normally I’d go over there and keep an eye myself but he seems to be doing just fine.” He continued laughing (and staring) as he moved to the other side of the bar.

Rachel rolled her eyes “Yeah real fine” she muttered to herself. Sure they looked like a hot couple dancing together, some might even say loving, but she knew. She knew all too well the heartache and tears that usually graced that sweet face. She doubted tears where ever on the other, why should there be when he was the cause of them.

Rachel hated coming out alone with them, but Jesse was out of town and she promised Kurt she would celebrate with him. How Kurt and Sebastian made it to three years she would never know, hell she still didn’t know how they became a ‘couple’ in the first place. She remembered the day she found out about them vividly.

They were still living together at the loft in Bushwick, Santana had just moved out with Brittany and she was just starting things up again with Jesse. With all the new changes it took her some time to notice that Kurt was acting different. At first she thought it was Jesse being back in the picture, she knew Kurt was jealous of all the singing they did in the loft, but really they had to practice and it’s not her fault they sounded beautiful together. But then she started to notice the sneaking around.

She would hear him leave late at night and when she asked him about it the next morning he would call her crazy and say he was there the whole time. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and demanded answers.

“Kurt, I know you’re still not on board with me and Jesse being together but that doesn’t mean you have to leave the apartment every time he stays over, ok? Its not safe for you to be out at all hours of the night.”

Kurt rolled his eyes “This is not about Jesse.”

“Kurt, its every night he stays over, please don’t lie to me. As your best friend I demand to know what’s going on.”

Kurt sighed “I’m not lying Rachel. Ok..yes. I have been sneaking out when he comes over, not because I don’t like him-which  I don’t-but because with him here I thought you wouldn’t notice. And it worked for a while.”

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner” she said “now will you please tell me where you go, I just want to know that you’re safe.”

“Ok. But remember I may not like Jesse very much but I’m still nice to him and respect your decision to be with him.”

“That’s great Kurt, but what does this have to do with what you’re doing?” Rachel asked slightly confused.

Kurt smiled “A lot actually. I’m sneaking out to see my boyfriend…”

“Boyfriend?!” Rachel shouted, interrupting.

“Yes, boyfriend. Now let me continue before you get too excited. I’ve been meeting my boyfriend, Sebastian. Smythe.”

Rachel’s smile started to fade “Sebastian Smythe? As in the former Warbler who tried to blackmail me? Who nearly blinded Blaine? That Sebastian Smythe?”

Kurt laughed “The one and only.”

“I need to sit down.”

From there on out Sebastian started coming over to the loft, she swears he was there more than Jesse. She thought it was just going to be a quick fling. But then the weeks turned to months and the months to years. And she just didn’t understand.

There were so many nights Kurt would come home in tears over something Sebastian had done or said. She was never able to get the full story out of Kurt. And then when they moved in together, Kurt was calling her every other day, in tears. It hurt her so much to see her best friend in pain, she told him time and time again to end it but he never did.

When she tried talking to him about it he would wave her off “Oh that was nothing, I was just being dramatic. Trust me Rachel, we’re fine.” But she didn’t believe him, not for a second.

Sure they would all go out together and as far as she could tell Sebastian only had eyes for Kurt. But then again, he was a studying to be a lawyer and lawyers lie. And what’s lying but a little acting. So really he could be acting in love. The way Sebastian held Kurt’s hand. The way he looked at Kurt when he would start ranting about work. The way he laughed when Kurt would comment on people’s tacky outfits.

She turned her attention back to the dance floor. Sebastian was holding Kurt close, whispering in his ear, no doubt something dirty, Kurt smiled and turned around kiss him. She couldn’t hear them over the music but she could see Kurt say “I love you” Sebastian smiling back at him “I love you too.”

Lies. All lies.


End file.
